


Sometimes asking for help is a good thing

by Gwenthelegend



Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Zari 1.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenthelegend/pseuds/Gwenthelegend
Summary: The mission had been a success well mostly there were a few minor  injuries Ray and Ava had taken some pretty heavy hits which was why Zari was tending to a large gash on her torso alone in her room
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> 👋

The mission had been a success well mostly there were a few minor injuries Ray and Ava had taken some pretty heavy hits which was why Zari was tending to a large gash on her lower torso alone in her room everyone else either was resting after the mission or unconscious in the med bay but Zari figured that she had attended to worse injuries than was she has now when she was hiding from A.R.G.U.S so it wouldn’t do her any harm to take care of this by herself after covering the wound in a large piece of gauze Zari grabbed a couple of pain killers before laying on her bead to try to sleep Zari fell asleep remarkably easily but she found it rather difficult to stay asleep the pain killers wore off fairly quickly and Zari’s side was throbbing painfully she kept rolling onto her injured side in her sleep only to be woken by a spike of pain Zari didn’t know how long this cycle went on for all she knew is they she probably wasn’t going to be able to sleep being in so much pain almost in a daze Zari left her room and very unsteadily walked down to the med bay leaning heavily against the wall 

Sara saw Zari entering the med with a dazed look on her face “hey Zari what’s up” she asks Zari just grimaced in pain before leaving the med bay seemingly forgetting what she was looking for Sara watched Zari for a minute before nothing the hackers shirt was covered in blood “ Zari come back! who did you murder” 

Nora woke to someone tapping feebly at her door opening it she saw Zari learning heavily against the door frame pain evident in her eyes taking in her friends disheveled appearance Nora saw Zari clutching her lower right side whimpering in pain it took Nora a second to realize the red covering Zari hands and clothes was blood “Zari what happened?” Nora exclaims obviously worried for her friend Zari opened her mouth to answer but instead she fell forwards Nora just barley catching her before she hit the ground Nora hears someone running down the hall unsure if Zari was attacked Nora took a defensive position in front of her who ever was coming rounded the corner and Zari through a blast of magic by instinct before realizing they the person she heard was Sara “Sara duck!” She yells Sara duck just in time “quack hey Nora have you seen Z-” Sara cuts herself off when she sees Zari curled up behind Nora a small puddle of blood already forming on the ground beside her


	2. Help

Zari hears someone moving around her whimpering slightly when the pain in her side increased “hey hey hey hey Zari it’s you’re going to be okay” Zari heard someone say “Nora?” She mumbled “ Nora’s gone to get to get some towels do clean up the blood we need you to stay awake ok? Tell me what happened” Sara answered tucking a strand of hair out Zari face “ the………mission” the muttered fighting to stay awake “ you were injured on the mission!?” Sara all but shouts “why didn’t you tell anyone?” Zari chuckles slightly to herself “I thought I could handle it on my own……… I guess I was wrong” Zari curls up tighter shivering “ why is it so cold” she mutters under her breath Sara places a hand on Zari forehead “ Z…..you’re burning up” Nora returns carrying a first aid kit and an armful of towels carefully setting everything down Nora hand Sara the first aid kit before grabbing one of the towels applying pressure to the bloodiest area hoping to lessen the flow as Sara opened the first aid kit moving Zari shirt out of the the way Sara is almost certain that the cut is infected “ were going to need Gideon’s help with this” Nora states grimly and Sara nods “ I apologize mrs.darhk but I’m currently busy healing Ray and Ava but if you bring mrs. Tomaz to the med bay I can talk you through the medical process” Gideon pipes up “ ok Zari we’re going to need to move you do you think you can walk?” Sara nods slowly “can you help me up?” She asks holding one hand out the other one firmly wrapped around her torso

Sara and Nora help Zari off of the ground supporting most of Zari’s weight they slowly make their way down the hall Sara could tell that Zari was hiding most of her pain but she could also hear the way Zari breath catches when her position shifts Sara could feel that they were supporting more and more of Zari weight until they were practically dragging her along “ hold on for a second” Sara breaks the silence “ Zari your barely supporting yourself let me carry you” Zari feebly protested before begrudgingly agreeing as Sara swept her up bridal style continuing walking just after Nora readjusted the towel to stem the blood flow moving slightly faster than before they finally reach the med bay laying Zari down on the ground and placing a towel under her head Nora couldn’t help worrying by how pale Zari’s face was “ ok Gideon what do you need us to do?” Sara asks “ it would be better if I could scan mrs. Tomaz’s vitals but seeing that is not an option I have to warn you captain my diagnosis might not be one hundred percent accurate but it seems to me mrs. Tomaz’s cut has become infected” it must be disinfected and will need stitches” Nora looks over at Sara “ do you know how to do that?” She says hopefully “yes” Sara replies they hear Zari cry out when the pain in her side intensified “I suggest you hurry captain mrs. Tomaz is at a high risk of bleeding out Gideon informs them “ ok Z I’m sorry but this is probably going to hurt” Sara apologizes cleaning out the cut and stitching it closed feeling guiltier every time a small whimper escaped Zari’s lips 

“ok I’m finished what do we do now?” Zari hears Sara ask before her vision starts going hazy “mm…. guys?!”She all but whispers Nora and Sara turn to look at her “ oh my gosh Z you’re really pale” Zari hear Nora say before the darkness succumbs her and she passes out


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awakens

Zari wakes in her bed extremely confused and very sore “what happened” she says voice ruff “ the amount of blood you lost caused you to faint mrs. Tomaz”

Gideon replies before the doors to Zari’s room opens as Nora walks in “ Hey how are you feeling?”

“ about as well as you could expect”Zari sighs “Well unfortunately Gideon says that the infection needs to run it’s course which means this is probably the best you’ll feel until it does” Nora says sympathetically

Zari pouts slightly at the news “ well that’s going to suck”

and it did the suck the weeks during Zari’s recovery were filled with antibiotics and torn stitches but she recovered and after about a month Sara finally let her back on the field as long as she went straight to the med-bay even if she wasn’t injured to make sure the inevitable fighting didn’t screw up the stitches that were due to be taken out in a week but in the end Zari recovered


End file.
